ABSTRACT Analytics Core The Analytics Core (Core C) plays the role of providing statistical analysis assistance to the Projects in order to support their efforts to evaluate the project aims and hypotheses. The specific objectives of Core C are to provide data analytical support and analyses to investigators in the evaluation of the project hypotheses and to facilitate communication and sharing of data among investigators. Core C will also provide consultation to the individual projects in regards to best practices in data management.